leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Karma
Live= Karma, the Enlightened One is a champion in League of Legends.Karma's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities Karma gains up to ability power corresponding to her percentage of missing health. }} Karma damages enemies in a 65° arc. |description2 = In addition to damaging enemies, Heavenly Wave heals Karma and allies in the arc. |leveling = |leveling2 = 5% ally's missing health |cooldown=6 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=650 }} Karma makes a 1000-range tether from herself to target unit for up to 5 seconds, gaining a movement speed bonus for the duration. A target ally gains the same movement speed bonus for the duration; a target enemy is slowed for the duration. Allies that touch the tether gain the same movement speed bonus for 3 seconds; enemies that touch the tether take damage and are slowed for 3 seconds. The tether breaks if the bonded target is stealthed. |description2 = Spirit Bond applies double the normal movement speed modifier. |leveling = 1000 |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=800 }} Target ally gains a shield that absorbs a certain amount of damage. The shield dissipates after 5 seconds if not already destroyed. |description2 = In addition to shielding the target, Soul Shield damages enemies within 300 range upon casting. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=650 }} Karma's next ability within 8 seconds gains an additional effect. Karma can store up to 2 Mantra charges, gaining one every seconds, affected by cooldown reduction. Mantra may be used twice in a row to affect the next two abilities. Mantra is available from level 1 and does not require skill points. |cost=1 |costtype=Mantra charge |cooldown=0.25 }} |-| PBE= Karma, the Enlightened One is a champion in League of Legends.Karma's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities seconds whenever Karma damages an enemy champion with her abilities. Basic attacks against an enemy champion also reduce the cooldown of Mantra by second(s). Area of effect and damage over time abilities will trigger this effect multiple times. }} Karma fires a ball of energy that detonates on hitting, damaging and slowing surrounding enemies for 1.5 seconds. |leveling= |range=950 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} }} Karma forms a tether with the target enemy champion, revealing them and dealing magic damage over 2 seconds, every 0.33 seconds. If the link is not broken after 2 seconds, the target is rooted for a few seconds. ? |leveling= over 2 seconds |range=? |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} }} Karma shields the target allied champion or minion for 4 seconds and grants them bonus movement speed for 1.25 seconds. |leveling= |range=800 |cooldown=12 |cost= |costtype=mana }} }} Karma empowers the next ability cast within the next 8 seconds. |leveling=Mantra is available at level 1. Ranks in Mantra increases the effects of her empowered abilities. |cooldown=45 |cost = No cost |costtype = }} Increases with Inner Flame |costtype=mana }} - Focused Resolve= ? |leveling= over 2 seconds over 2 seconds Increases with Focused Resolve |costtype=mana }} - Inspire= ? |leveling= to target Increases with Inspire |costtype=mana }} }} }} and . *Activating Mantra does not cause Karma's abilities to become available. As with Karma's current ultimate, Karma's empowered abilities share the same cooldown as her regular abilities. She cannot "double up" (like ). http://www.reddit.com/r/leagueoflegends/comments/1alp9r/karma_relaunch_ama/c8yl1e2 Karma Rework AMA) *Focused Resolved heals/damages at 0.33 second intervals; or, 6 times over 2 seconds. }} References cs: de: fr: pl: zh:卡尔玛 Category:2011 release Category:Season One release Category:Released Champion Category:Mage Champion